Quotes
Season 0 Season 1 Season 2 Simon Prince to Fionn Corvin "I guess we're not as different as you thought we were" Death to Fionn (any time) "Fionnnnnnnnnnnnnnn" Season 2 Episode 2 - The Creature From The Beige Lagoon Job on Andrew Anderson "He's like the creature from the beige lagoon!" Season 2 Episode 8 - Halloween Part 2 During the arm wrestle challenge between Fionn and Zeus: Zeus said “Put an end to this boy, know your place.” Fionn said: “This is my place!” And slammed Zeus’s hand down. Season 2 Episode 9 - The Lonesome Death Of Pecos Bill Classic Corvin™: Fionn to Andrew Anderson an even tone "Did you fuck Aphrodite in my mom's bed? Pecos Bill told Fionn “You can’t kill me, I’m the God of America!” Fionn replied “And I am the Godkiller,” finally accepting the name, as he tightened his grip and watched the light go out of Pecos Bill’s eyes. His first true murder. Episode 11: The Nymph, AKA 'A Town Called Loneliness' Erlich Cartmensch: "You know, Fionn, I'm going to be in the school play." Fionn Corvin: "What, are they putting on a production of Don't Look Now?" Mrs Hatcher to Fionn Corvin - “Who’s going to protect Clearwater now, you?” Season 2 Episode 13 - Anansi Fionn took some weed to Melia to investigate, which meant they got high, drove around for hours looking for a trampoline (Fionn explained: “The good news is I already spent three hours this morning trying to find a trampoline, so that’s time in the bank” ) Season 2 Episode 16 - Hell Part 2 - Rebellion In Hell After offering to fly Verity LeBon to a rooftop and her objecting on the grounds it was inappropriate touching: Classic Corvin™ "What is it about you prim religious people that you make everything about sex?" Fionn: "With Belph as my witness, I will never throw another sausage fest shindig!" Season 2 Finale - The Tartarus War Fionn opened portal to Hell for the ship Simon Prince said “There’s really no going back is there” Fionn said “No, what you’re looking at is the hospitable part of the journey” Prince: “Oh you’ve gotta be fucking ki-” Scene change! Leviathan bitching about boat moored near battle: Fionn said they were in a fight with a- but he paused because he was about to say a Leviathan Leviathan: “ Oh yeah I heard the girls had a real problem on the love boat” Fionn and Lucifer talking as they walk into 17 The Pine Barrens: Fionn: I was busy Lucifer: So was I Fionn: Yeah, but I got a lot more done, Dad. Fionn's Yearbook Quote: “Everyone has an excuse to be an asshole. But not everyone is an asshole. So if you are, your excuse ain’t worth shit.” Season 3 Season 3 Pilot: Orientation Day AKA The Terminator Episode Ford talking to Aphrodite in The Half Moon Diner She was short of cash to pay for her pie and hot chocolate and said can you help me out, Ford said “Well I don’t want to brag but I recently came into some money, and I've got almost twenty dollars left,’ and held up a ten-dollar bill, snapping it gently. A stranger, talking to Ford after he charmed Aphrodite wearing only a towel and a battered police badge: - “Good work, not everyone can pull off that look, I guess ladies like a man in uniform.” Ford talking to Eddie Eckstein upon first meeting him. “You know, your album The Campfire Sessions would have been the makeout soundtrack of my eighteenth summer if I’d made out with anybody that summer and not just had mono.” Ford and War talking about Ford's father, Fionn Corvin. Ford- “You mean my father was a killer?” War- “Yeah. But they had it comin’ ”.